Un San Valentín perfecto
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Jack, con ayuda de su cuñada, trata de planear un San Valentín perfecto. Es hora de ver si su "San Valentín perfecto en cinco pasos" da resultado y logra tener el mejor San Valentín para su novia y él. Jack x Elsa. AU actual.


**Un San Valentín Perfecto.**

**Resumen: **Jack, con ayuda de su cuñada, trata de planear un San Valentín perfecto. Es hora de ver si su "San Valentín perfecto en cinco pasos" da resultado y logra tener el mejor San Valentín para su novia y él. Jack x Elsa. AU actual.

**Advertencia: **lamento primero subirlo tarde. Otra cosa, por unos errores técnicos no puedo abrir el word y por lo tanto no tengo quien me ayude a corregir los errores de ortografía, lo revise por mi misma y espero no haberme equivocado demasiado. Así que lamento de ya algún error ortográfico.

**Un saludo especial a Amy **

.

Ambos habían estado juntos desde la fiesta de año nuevo, Jack realmente quería impresionar a Elsa en el día de los enamorados pero no sabía que hacer, así que había ido a pedir ayuda de una de las únicas que tal vez podrían ayudarlo: Jeanne, su cuñada.

Ella había estado muy encantada de ayudarlo a planear "el día perfecto" y desde un día antes de San Valentín habían estado haciéndolo. Jack ya no podía contar a cuantos locales de diferentes cosas habían entrado en un día, cuantos restaurantes había visitado para elegir el mejor y cuantos cambios de ropa le había comprado su cuñada, tantos que podría tener un traje distinto para todos los días de su vida.

Y eso no fue todo, al parecer hacer un "perfecto San Valentín" era más difícil de lo que mostraban en la televisión o en las revistas, pero si con eso le hacía perfecto el día a Elsa estaba dispuesto a soportar todo. Sonrió tontamente al recordar a su linda novia y miro su foto que tenía como pantalla en el celular.

.

**Primero paso: Almuerzo.**

_No es necesario que lo hagas tu, pero siempre es mejor darle un toque que sabes que le gusta. Recuerda, hay cosas que solo tu puedes saber de tu pareja y no todo sale en un libro._

Aun cuando era San Valentín solo había hablado con Elsa por mensajes y llamadas. Tenía los consejos que le había dado su cuñada escritos en un papel, realmente quería que esto fuera perfecto.

-¿Entonces nos nos podremos ver hasta el almuerzo?- suspiro Elsa mientras veía su agenda y tenía el móvil en manos libres. Jack medio sonrió al otro lado de la linea.

-Al parecer no hermosa, pero iré hacia tu casa para buscarte antes del almuerzo- prometió el joven sonriendo bellamente. La rubia también sonrió.

-¡Esta bien! Te espero- dijo divertida. Jack asintió antes de despedirse, a buena hora se le ocurría a la hermana y a la tía aparecer en la casa de su novia, ellas dos eran la razón por la cual aun no había podido ir a verla.

-Espero que todo salga bien- dijo suspirando y algo nervioso.

Ya era la hora de ir a buscarla, él se había puesto un traje de color gris que según su cuñada resaltaba sus ojos, realmente no entendía mucho de esas cosas y cual era la importancia que tenía para las mujeres.

Llegó bastante rápido hacia el lugar destinado, bajo del auto de forma impecable y al llegar toco el timbre de forma normal, pasándose la mano por el cabello por décima vez.

-¡Jack!- para su suerte fue la rubia quien lo recibió, Jack la abrazo dándole un inocente beso en la mejilla.

-¡Te vez hermosa!- exclamo al verla, ella le sonrió algo ruborizada, se había preparado para la ocasión.

Ambos salieron sin más contratiempos y Jack la guió hacia un fino restauran que estaba algo alejado a los acostumbrados. Al entrar un joven les señalo su mesa y fueron hacia allí.

De forma caballerosa Jack corrió la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse y luego se sentó en la suya.

-Es un lindo lugar, no lo conocía ¿Tu si?- preguntó curiosa mientras esperaban que vinieran a pedirles las ordenes. Jack negó con la cabeza divertido.

-No, como lo encontré es un secreto- sonrió orgulloso haciendo que la rubia levantara una ceja, pero antes de decir algo más el camarero llego a preguntar por sus ordenes, luego de anotarlas se fue tan rápido como llego.

-Parecen tener un buen servicio- sonrió la joven al notar como uno de los meseros les servían un poco de jugo en sus copas en vez de vino por ser menores.

-Si, es uno de los mejores de la ciudad- hablo orgulloso el peliblanco de haberla impresionado.

No tardaron mucho en traerles la comida y ambos comieron mientras hablaban de cosas tribiales. Al terminar Jack se levantó y tomó su mano.

-Ahora vamos a un lugar que te va a encantar- dijo besándola con cariño mientras acomodaba en el cabello de su novia un hermoso broche para el cabello, la rubia lo miro por el espejo.

-Es muy lindo- dijo al notar que era un bello copo de nieve de plata, Jack sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla con dulzura.

-Vamos o sino llegamos tarde- dijo mientras se acercaban a la limusina.

Elsa lo miro curiosa mientras entraba al auto, preguntándose a donde irían.

**.**

**Segundo paso: un pequeño presente.**

_Siempre es bueno para estas fechas dar un pequeño presente, algo que le diga lo que sientes. Tal vez también llevarla a algún lugar que le guste y no hayan podido ir antes._

-¿Adonde vamos ahora?- dijo curiosa Elsa mientras estaba en la limusina con su novio, Jack no le había comentado nada y desde hace rato había notado que se estaban alejando de la ciudad.

-Es una sorpresa- sonrió el peliblanco bastante divertido -Se que te gustara- dijo decidido. Elsa levantó una ceja.

-¿No me llevaras a un circo, verdad?- dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero el albino dejo escapar una carcajada.

-¡por supuesto que no! ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre que esta afuera de la ciudad? ¡Es algo mucho mejor que un circo!- dijo feliz de que ella no lograra adivinarlo.

Pararon en una región alta, desde ahí arriba podía verse la ciudad pequeña por la distancia tanto de altura como de largo.

-¡La vista es magnifica Jack!- dijo sorprendida mientras prácticamente le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, Jack rió levemente.

-¿No es genial? ¡Y eso no es todo!- dijo feliz mientras les hacía señas a unos hombres que estaban ahí, la rubia miro todo curiosamente y ambos caminaron hacia otro lugar. Elsa miro asombrada la vista y al darse vuelta notó que había una avioneta.

-¿Veremos todo desde arriba?- dijo asombrada y el peliblanco le sonrió tomando su mano.

-¡Si! Sobrevolaremos todo el paisaje- explicó mientras subían.

Ambos miraban prácticamente desde las nubes toda la belleza natural, el viento les daba en el rostro y daba una sensación de libertad, ambos entrelazaron sus manos mientras disfrutaban el paisaje, estar a esas alturas y las sensaciones era simplemente perfecto. Elsa cerró los ojos por unos mili segundos para adentrarse en lo que sentía cuando Jack le jalo levemente la mano, cuando abrió los ojos noto que uno de los adultos que los acompañaban le ponía como una mochila en la espalda.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto la rubia sin entender para que eran las mochilas.

-Son automáticas, no deben preocuparse de nada. Llegaran sanos y salvos- les sonrió la mujer que los acompañaba.

-¿He? ¿Llegar a donde?- preguntó Elsa confundida pero su novio le tomó la mano.

-¡Vamos a tirarnos del avión!- salto de manera efusiva.

-¿¡Que?!- grito incrédula haciendo reír levemente a su novio.

-Son paracaídas, veras que se siente perfecto y es completamente seguro- dijo con confianza el peliblanco, Elsa lo miro nerviosa, en estas "distracciones" tantas cosas malas podían pasar.

Cuando la mujer abrió la puertita del avión la rubia se preguntó si enserio esto era completamente seguro.

-¿Hay que saltar?- alzo la voz mirando hacia afuera teniéndose aun de unos de los costados, Jack rió divertido al igual que un niño en navidad y tomó una de sus manos.

-¡Si! ¡Confía en mi!- la rubia respiro tratando de tranquilizarse y asintió saltando con el peliblanco.

Un grito sin poder evitarlo salió de ambos, pero luego del susto inicial ambos pudieron sentir lo magnifico que era eso. El viento les golpeaba la cara y la adrenalina subía en gran cantidad sabiendo que estaban cayendo de una gran altura, las sensaciones eran tantas que eran imposibles de descifrar, pero era increíble, una sensación única y compartirla con la persona que amas lo hacía mas especial.

Ambos se tuvieron de las manos mientras caían.

-¡Esto esta genial!- dijo ella entre risas mientras el albino se le acercaba como podía y le daba un rápido beso.

-¡lo se!- le respondió también gritando porque no estaba seguro si lo escuchaba -¡Feliz San Valentín!- grito justo antes de que los paracaídas se abrieran.

Cuando ambos llegaron a tierra Elsa lo abrazo con sumo cariño.

-¡Eso fue fantástico!

.

**Tercer paso: detalles.**

_Aun no debes hacerle presente a toda hora que día es, tienes que dar pequeños detalles que recientemente no has hecho. Trata de hacerle la hora mas ligera y ayudarla en lo que puedas. Porque recuerda, estar en San Valentín no quiere decir que no tengan tarea u obligaciones._

Ambos se encontraban en casa de la chica, Elsa estaba tratando de terminar su tarea y aunque le gustaría dejarla toda para hacer el domingo sabía que el tiempo no le alcanzaría si lo hacía así.

-Estoy seguro que puedo ayudarte- ofreció por décima vez el peliblanco al ver a su novia tan concentrada en la hoja, Elsa apenas lo miro antes de volver a prestar atención a su papel.

-Sabes que te diría que si, pero no eres muy bueno en aritmética- dijo la joven mientras escribía algo en el papel. Jack suspiro mirando a su al rededor y a la tarea de su novia, sonriendo al encontrar algo en lo cual podía ayudar.

-Puedo buscar la información que necesitas para el informe en Internet, así solo después tendrás que copiarlo- dijo contento, Elsa suspiro y lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir. Jack le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de ir hacia la computadora.

Ellos no estaban en la misma sección en la escuela y por lo tanto no tenían la misma cantidad de tarea. Y Jack no era el mejor alumno tampoco ni el mas aplicado, todo lo contrario a Elsa que siempre tenía la tarea a en tiempo y forma. Jack se preguntaba si el profesor de historia les daba tanta tarea para arruinarles el fin de semana.

No era la forma más divertida de pasar una hora pero el peliblanco sabía demasiado bien que poder terminar la tarea alegraría a su novia.

Elsa le sonrió cuando volvió a sentarse a su lado para separar las informaciones necesarias y las que no servían. Mientras estaban en medio de sus deberes Elsa se acercó y le robo un beso de forma sorpresiva haciéndolo sonreír tontamente.

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó mas por reflejo que por otra cosa, ella le guiño un ojo y le sonrió bellamente.

-Por estar aquí- susurro.

Jack sabía que por esa sonrisa era capaz de muchas cosas.

.

**Cuarto paso: ¡Hora del té!**

_Tomar el té juntos es lo mejor para este día, y si no pueden tomarlo juntos trata de hacer lo que puedas para que si. Tal vez no necesites ir a ningún restauran para esto, una sencilla merienda que hagan entre los dos siempre es un lindo detalle._

-¡Vamos a preparar buñuelos!- dijo de pronto Jack cuando la hora de la merienda llego, Elsa alzó una ceja dudosa.

-¿Sabes como hacerlos?- dijo mientras ambos entraban a la cocina, el albino rió de manera nerviosa.

-No, pero podemos intentar con las instrucciones- dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña lista que estaba pegada a la heladera. Elsa rodó los ojos divertida.

-Espero que lo que hagamos sea comestible- suspiro.

En seguida ambos empezaron a buscar los ingredientes por toda la cocina: agua, harina, azúcar, un huevo, esencia de vainilla y una manzana.

Ambos encontraron cada una de las cosas y pusieron manos a la obra.

-¡El huevo se pone primero!- dijo Elsa mientras leía las instrucciones.

-lo se, pero ¿Crudo?- dijo Jack tratando de ocultar tu desagrado haciendo reír a la rubia.

-¡Tu elegiste la receta!- dijo sonriendo, el peliblanco rodó los ojos.

-¡Lo se! ¿¡Pero cuando se cocina el huevo?!- exclamó algo confundido mientras le quitaba las instrucciones a la rubia y las leía.

-Cuando se cocina todo- explico ella calmando al peliblanco.

Ambos empezaron a mezclar la harina, el agua, el huevo y la azúcar, Jack trato de probarlo pero Elsa que revolvía le pego con la cuchara haciéndolo reír.

Mientras cocinaban empezaron a jugar, jamás habían cocinado y para ser su primera vez todo parecía ser muy ordenado. El real problema empezó cuando tuvieron que freír la masa.

-Hay que ponerlos por cucharadas en aceite caliente, dar vuelta y luego quitar cuando están dorados- leyó la rubia frunciendo el ceño. Ambos se acercaron a la ornalla e hicieron una mueca mirándose entre ellos.

-¡Tu debes prenderla!- dijeron señalándose mutuamente para luego reí nerviosamente.

-¿Las damas primeros?- dijo Jack sonriendo, Elsa suspiro.

-Los caballeros al peligro- sanjo ella. Ambos volvieron a verse y suspirar.

-Bueno- hablo Jack -Busquemos algún fósforo o encendedor- dijo mirando a los costados, Elsa camino hacia una de las mesitas dándole un encendedor.

Ambos se miraron un largo rato y el peliblanco respiro profundo.

-¿Sabes encender un encendedor?- preguntó avergonzado.

Al final tuvieron que conformarse con té y galletas, ya que les fue imposible cocinar la masa. Pero debían aceptar que fue divertido e inusual para un San Valentín.

.

**Quinto paso: ¡La cena!**

_Está es a libre elección, puesto a que cada uno conoce a su pareja y con esa información sabrás que hacer para terminar el día de un forma espectacular ¡Piensa en lo que le gusta y has de esta cena un éxito!_

Para la cena se había vuelto a vestir de gala, debía ir a buscarla a su casa en unos minutos, sabía que nada podía salir mal. Había planeado esto minuciosamente y estaba orgulloso del resultado, conociéndola sabía que le gustaría.

Sonrió cuando el reloj dio la hora justa, entro al auto y le ordenó al chófer llevarlo hacia la dirección de su novia, esperaba realmente que todo saliera perfecto para ambos.

Se sintió un poco nervioso cuando bajo del auto y se adentro a la casa de la rubia.

-Elsa baja ahora, será mejor que la esperes aquí- dijo una mujer saliendo de la nada casi asustando a Jack, el cual se dio vuelta a ver la mujer adulta, ella era castaña y de ojos azules, se notaba que no tenía más de cuarenta. El albino levantó una ceja, seguramente ella era su tía.

-Esta bien- dijo sonriendole, ella pareció examinarlo con la mirada antes de sonreír levemente.

-La traes temprano- dijo volviendo a su seriedad, Jack asintió silenciosamente mirando hacia la escalera donde en cualquier momento aparecería su novia.

Se quedo mirándola intensamente apenas apareció, estaba vestida con un bello vestido celeste* y su trenza estaba apoyada en el hombro izquierdo, realmente estaba bellísima.

-Creo que en realidad eres un ángel- susurro apenas estuvo a su lado haciendo sonrojar levemente a su novia.

-Bueno, supongo que quiere decir que me veo bien- sonrió algo apenada.

-¿Bien? ¡Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto!- dijo sinceramente tomando su mano y besándola, no queriendo darle un beso en el rostro para no enojar a la tía y a la hermana de su novia que sabía que estaban espiando a través de la puerta.

Ambos salieron y Jack le abrió caballerosamente la puerta para entrar a la limusina, ganándose una linda sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

-¿Vamos a ir al mismo restauran de la tarde?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad, Jack medio sonrió.

-No, vamos a un lugar especial- dijo para luego guardar silencio, Elsa sabía que no diría nada mas.

Llegaron a un edificio de las afueras de la ciudad, la rubia levantó una ceja confundida por esto más el peliblanco le sonrió tomando su mano y adentrándose a él. Nadie les dijo nada y caminaron al ascensor.

-¿Vamos a la terraza?- preguntó curiosa, Jack sonrió.

-Shhh, ya lo veras- dijo tiernamente mientras apretaba de forma cariñosa su mano.

Los pisos fueron pasando y cada vez llegaban mas alto, antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran Jack le pidió que cerrara los ojos tapándolos luego con sus manos. El peliblanco sonrió mientras la adentraba al lugar, antes de llegar hacia la mesa quitó sus manos pidiéndole que abriera los ojos.

-¡Es hermoso!- dijo asombrada. Si, estaban en la terraza, pero parecía mas un bello jardín, se veían bellas flores por todos lados y un camino de madera la llevaba al centro de todo esto: a la luz de las estrellas estaban acomodadas una bella mesa circular y dos sillas, la cena ya estaba servida.

-Me alegra que te guste- sonrió ya mas tranquilo Jack al verla tan impresionada, ambos se sentaron en las sillas y se sonrieron. Elsa tomo la mano de su novio sobre la mesa.

-Es hermoso- susurro, Jack también le sonrió dulcemente y señalo hacia el cielo, al levantar la mirada noto que las estrellas brillaban mas que en en medio de la ciudad y la luna llena iluminaba todo con un romántico esplendor -Es maravilloso- murmuro.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Jack la guió hacia el borde de la terraza donde podía tenerse una bella vista de la ciudad.

-Es muy hermoso verla de noche- murmuro la rubia platinada, Jack rió levemente y asintió.

-En realidad- dijo tomando su mano -Vinimos aquí por esto- señalo justo el cielo cuando empezó una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, el cielo se veía iluminado por cientos de estelas plateadas y doradas.

Mientras el espectáculo seguía en el cielo ambos se miraron y se acercaron dándose un dulce beso.

-Feliz San Valentín- murmuraron al mismo tiempo antes de volver su vista al cielo y con sus manos entrelazadas.

_**Siempre recuerda que si ella te eligió fue por quien eres en realidad, jamás trates de aparentar algo que no eres y lo pequeños detalles pueden hacerse en cualquier día del año. Pero siempre San Valentín es una buena excusa para empezar a dar esos pequeños detalles que sabes que le encantan.**_

Jack medio sonreír al leer lo último que le había escrito su cuñada como consejo y sintió que tenía mucha razón. No había sido un tan clásico San Valentín, pero para ambos había sido totalmente perfecto.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo bastante juntos hasta que todas las estrellas fugaces se apagaron.

.

**Lamento no haberlo subido el sábado pero en la computadora solo tengo Internet los lunes. Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal me gusto como quedo. No es el clásico, rosa, bombones y corazones rojos como regalo XD pero creo que si tuvo cosas clásicas :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
